


Hero

by iamlowkeycrying



Series: One Shots With Tsuna [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Crossover, Dadzawa, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KHR/BNHA AU, Mentions of Eri - Freeform, Mentions of Fuuta, Mentions of I-Pin, Mentions of Lambo, Mentions of Overhaul/Chisaki Kai, Mentions of Shie Hassaikai, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Poor Fuuta, Sawada Tsunayoshi Goes to UA, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a Hero, Sawada Tsunayoshi is in Class 1-A, Tsuna Likes Saving Scared Children, Vongola is a Hero Agency, We Also Love Fuuta, We Love Eri, ish, it's in his blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "You're the best teacher I've ever had.  But you have to let me do this, not just for myself, but for Fuuta, for Lambo and I-Pin, for Eri.  I don't want to be dame anymore, and I want to help this little girl.  I will not let myself be dame anymore."He smiles, soft and gentle yet hopeful and courageous, and it's one that could never compare to All Might's because it was so different.Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Boku no Hero Academia Crossover.Warning: Spoilers for Shie Hassaikai and Overhaul
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Aizawa Shouta
Series: One Shots With Tsuna [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. BNHA isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Sawada Tsunayoshi takes a deep breath, forcefully keeping himself from running a hand through his somewhat-tamed hair. What were once nervous caterpillars in cocoons were now butterflies that were made of full-on anxiety, flapping around in the pit of his stomach. The nerves made him want to cry and vomit at the same time, and he couldn't think of a way to calm himself down but to breath. In less than an hour, the most dangerous moment of his life will occur, all because he suggested it. He was downright _terrified_.

"Doing this is important," he mumbles, grasping at his cup of water and taking a very small sip of it. By doing this mission, he could be helping a little girl, one around Lambo and I-Pin's age, one who had not ever experienced a proper childhood, like Fuuta. He would not let another child get hurt, especially if he could do something about it.

He was dressed in a white button-up shirt, covered by a dark-colored vest and tie, as well as shouldering a black cape, while black dress shoes adorned his feet. It was formal wear that Timoteo often wears, minus the mantle, and it was fitting for the role Tsuna was going to have to play as the heir of the Vongola Agency. In less than an hour, he was going to meet with the current leader of a Yakuza group known as the " _Shie_ _Hassaikai_ ," or the "Eight Precept of Death," to negotiate a deal with him.

Vongola Agency is rumored to have connections with the mafia, seeing as how they're based in Italy, and they were true. However, not in a negative way. They used their connections for underground work, many of the Pro-Heroes or not-so-legal people working there for that reason. Unfortunately, no one on the outside of the agency knew about that, including the _Shie_ _Hassaikai_. The plan was to offer the leader, Overhaul, to use their mafia connections to further their objective, and it seems like said man was interested, considering he allowed for a meeting between the two.

Reborn, his tutor and an Underground Hero who dealt with deadly missions that often required hits, had _shot_ mannerisms and how to act during important affairs, such as this, into Tsuna's head until he could list everything by heart. Being the nervous wreck that Tsuna was and is, he could feel a bit of self-loathing building up for not being calm and collected like he was expected to be; he had an important role to play, and he had to play it well. Any information he could get might help the investigation and Eri, such as secure hallways and suspicious rooms, and if his fear got in the way, he would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, a door opens, interrupting Tsuna's mental study of the known information, and in walks his exhausted teacher, Aizawa.

"Aizawa- _sensei_?" Tsuna looks up from the brown coffee table that takes its place in the Vongola Agency's break room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk you out of this reckless mission, Sawada," Aizawa discloses, angrily scowling.

Tsuna could help but give a breathy chuckle. "This mission is important, you know that, _Sensei_. I could get valuable information to help with the raid, with Eri."

"So that's the reason you're doing this," Aizawa breathes, his expression slightly softening. "For Eri."

Tsuna nods, humming. "She's so similar to my younger brother, Fuuta, and so young. No child should fear a day of living or know pain in that extent."

"I still believe this is irrational. You're only a student, you don't have any actual training or experience, and you're a _teenager_. You shouldn't have to put yourself in such high risk." Tsuna gently smiles at the expression of care from his, normally impassive, teacher. "I don't believe you should be doing this, and no one should expect you to."

There's a small twinge in Tsuna's chest. "Thank you for caring so much, _Sensei_." Tsuna peers over at the clock on the wall, noting the time. He stands, grabbing his black gloves from the table, and straightens his clothing. He looks up to meet the Hero's dark, stormy eyes, brown eyes replaced with amber ones. His resolve ignites, a potent and compelling calm washing over him, making his posture correct and his aura confident. "You're the best teacher I've ever had. But you have to let me do this, not just for myself, but for Fuuta, for Lambo and I-Pin, for _Eri_. I don't want to be _dame_ anymore, and I want to help this little girl. _I will not let myself be dame anymore_."

He smiles, soft and gentle yet hopeful and courageous, and it's one that could never compare to All Might's because it was _so_ _different_. Aizawa stares at his student with mixed feelings before sighing, bringing a hand to rest on the gravity-defying locks. He ruffles them, and there's a small upturn on his lips, barely noticeable.

"You're such a Problem Child, Sawada." Tsuna snorts. "Be careful. I don't want to be the one to tell those siblings of yours that their older brother, their _hero_ , has died because of some reckless decision he made." 

_Hero_ , he said. _Hero_. Tsuna's eyes sting, but he blinks away the tears, allowing the comforting feeling to flow through his body and mind.

"Thank you, _Sensei_."


	2. KHR/BNHA AU-Idea (Fanfiction, Crossover)

**Quirk Analysis**

* * *

**Name** : Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Age** : 15

 **Height** : 162 cm, 5'3

 **Occupation** : UA Student - Hero Course - 1A

 **Potential** **Hero** **Names** : The Accepting Hero, The Enchanting Hero, The Warm Hero, The Charismatic Herov, Cielo, Twenty-seven, Sky...

 **Physical** **Description** : Short for his age, gravity-defying brown hair, brown eyes (turns orange when using quirk), with somewhat pale skin. When using his quirk, there are orange flames on his head and around his hands.

 **Personality** : Socially awkward, he is polite as long as the person he talks to isn't rude, shy at times, and gets along with a lot of people (Sky Attraction).

 **Quirk** : Dying Will Flames - Sky Flames. There are two types of Sky Flames, soft and hard flames. Soft is mostly used for support, while hard is mostly used for defense. There is an attraction called, "Sky Attraction." It makes Tsuna more approachable and many people feel compelled to talk to him. Hyper Intuition is also part of his quirk. When in danger, he gets a headache, pain ranging on the amount of danger. He can also tell when someone is lying to him.

 **Notes** : Tsuna's quirk relies on drive, on resolve. If there is no resolve, he cannot use his flames. The stronger his resolve is, the stronger his flames will be. His main resolve is his family and friends, which he considers to be his Pride.

* * *

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

* * *

Tsuna's flames first appeared when he was four, when he was protecting one of his friends from a terrifying (at the time) dog. His resolve was to protect that friend. However, his flames never reappeared, despite doctors saying that he should have a quirk.

Children assumed that he was lying when saying this, assumed that he was quirkless, and bullied him. They used to call him "Useless Tsuna" before moving on to "Dame-Tsuna" in middle school.

Later, when Tsuna was thirteen, he met a little boy, Fuuta. At this time, he had already had two adopted siblings, Lambo and I-Pin. Fuuta was being chased by his abusive father, and when Tsuna saw the scared little boy, his resolve reappeared, and he [accidentally] used his flames to scare the man away. He took Fuuta to a police station, refused to leave him, and eventually Fuuta was adopted into the Sawada Household.

He later get called by an agency, Vongola, due to his flames. He is offered a tutor to learn how to fight with his quirk, and he accepts. He meets his tutor and underground hero, Reborn, and that's when his tor--tutoring begins. He soon learns that his quirk relies all upon his resolve.

By the time of the Entrance Exam, he knows how to use his quirk effectively. He gets a good amount of villain points but also a good amount of hero points, gaining him a good-enough ranking to get into 1-A.

* * *

**The Vongola Agency**

* * *

The Vongola Agency started as a vigilante group, led by Giotto and his friends. Eventually, the leaders (Vongola Dons-have to be related to be a leader) were able to get hero license over time, turning the illegal group into an actual hero agency. However, beforehand, the group dabbled with the Italian Mafia enough to get a reputation with it, until the group moved to Japan. Now, in modern time, there are only rumors that Vongola are affiliated with the Mafia. The agency is still part of the underworld, not to cause harm, but to gain information and take down those who do want to cause harm. Only leaders, _heroes_ , know of this, and only they deal with the mafia. Tsuna is related to Giotto, which why he has the same quirk as him. Through his and his (divorced/late/idc) father, he is able to become a Leader, if he wishes to.

During the Shie Hassaikai Arc, Tsuna, via his internship at Vongola, can get into the whole Overhaul investigation. He could suggest that Vongola hold a meeting to gain information with Overhaul, flexing their mafia connections, since Overhaul wants to return the Yakuza back to the way it was. Tsuna could act as the temporary leader of Vongola.

**Author's Note:**

> 2.8 pages · 908 words
> 
> May 23, 2020
> 
> Sorry for any OOCness!
> 
> Sorry for not posting!
> 
> Just a little idea I had, though it didn't go out how I thought it would. I'm not sure if this could actually happen if it was a crossover and with my AU, but I think it'd cute, so who cares about what would actually happen, okay? I may post about my AU, I probably will, and explain some things so that this one shot makes sense. Honestly, the thought and idea of putting Tsuna into the BNHA world just as a mostly normal student, without being Decimo, is kinda cool, in my opinion. Idk why, it just is lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! If you like BNHA, please check out my recent fanfic that stars a sarcastic and quirkless Izuku, called "Come Into My Office. Yes, The Restroom." You may like it! Bye!


End file.
